The present invention relates to a junction box for interconnecting electrical conduits and in particular to a gasketless, snap locking junction box.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,784 a PVC junction box for interconnecting PVC electrical conduit is disclosed. The junction box disclosed in this reference has advantages over conventional junction boxes in that the use of gaskets and fasteners is avoided. However, in place of fasteners, the disclosed junction box relies on a series of latch members and latch sockets to secure the housing and cover to one another. These latch elements must be precisely molded and positioned to work properly particularly under extremes of temperature. Further, the cover must be secured to the housing with sufficient strength to guard against tampering and inadvertent dislodgement.